


Bambi

by ellejaymac



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Belting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Drug-Use, Edging, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Mouth-spitting, Pegging, Slapping, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellejaymac/pseuds/ellejaymac
Summary: Roland Blum lets off some steam with 'Bambi'.Canon compliant for S3 ep3, backstory for why Roland missed court.
Relationships: Roland Blum/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

“On your knees, Bambi, don’t make me tell you twice.”

Roland Blum slowly, deliberately, unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops of his grey pinstriped trousers, all the while keeping eye contact with Bambi. Bambi was the name Roland had been told to call the tall naked blond who was currently sinking into a kneel. He had no idea (and didn’t care) what anybody else called her, but he knew by now she was positively feral in the sack. Although at the moment she seemed innocent and a little dim, she had shown on more than one occasion that there was more to her than met the eye. She was an aspiring actress, and if her stage acting skills were anything like her bedroom acting skills, she was going to go far.

His belt now freed, Roland folded it in half and tapped it against his right leg, just hard enough for it to make a light, yet threatening snapping sound. Bambi flinched a little and Blum grinned wolfishly, dropping the belt to the floor with a clatter for now.

“Open wide.” he said in a slightly sing-song voice, as he unbuttoned his trousers. However instead of pulling his hardening cock out of his underwear, he bent over slightly and grabbed Bambi’s open jaw forcefully, tilting her head backwards so he was leaning over her and she was looking up into his face.

“Such a pretty mouth. What sort of tricks can you do with it?” he asked. At this, Bambi grinned a little (grinning was rather tricky when your face was being held by a horny lawyer). Roland noticed and squeezed her face tighter, causing her to let out a little gasp. He pushed the thumb of his left hand into her mouth. “Suck.” She obliged, closing her lips tight round Roland’s thumb and giving it what would have been an excellent blowjob.

Roland was hard by now, but he was in no hurry to get his dick wet. He had a lot of steam to let off tonight and was looking forward to it. He let his brain wander to the delights to come as Bambi’s tongue swirled enthusiastically around his thumb. Suddenly, he felt a stab of pain as she bit into the digit, just below the knuckle.

“Fuck, pay attention will you??” he barked as he pulled his thumb out of her mouth with a pop. There were little red imprints from her teeth in the skin, and the sight made Roland’s cock twitch with excitement.

“Sorry Roland.”

Roland petted her hair to show that he wasn’t really mad. He might like to be rough with (or roughed up by) the endless stream of people that came in and out of his office/bedroom/palace of delights, but he wanted to make sure they enjoyed themselves too.

“Open back up.” he said, tilting her face back upwards. “Show me your pretty pink mouth.”

She opened her mouth again and Roland felt her warm breath ghosting over the skin of his hand and his sensitive, wet thumb. He shivered slightly with anticipation, before remembering that he was supposed to be in ‘big-scary dom’ mode.

“I’m going to fuck your throat. Any objections?”

“No, sir.”

“Good.” he growled, before spitting in her open mouth. “Don’t swallow that, you’re gonna be grateful for it.”

He straightened back up, pulling his now aching cock free. He tangled his right hand in Bambi’s long hair. Looking into her wide eyes, he slowly guided her mouth down over his thick member, until her nose was buried in the rough curls around the base of it. He held her there for a moment until she moved her hands to his still clothed thighs, digging her nails in. He pulled her roughly off him, and was pleased to hear her moan - whether from pain or arousal he didn’t know - and see saliva running down her chin. The fact that he didn’t know whether that was his spit or hers sparked a jolt of pleasure in the pit of his stomach. He gave her a moment to catch her breath, before returning her mouth to its place around his cock. All he wanted was to thrust furiously into her throat; the warm, wet heat of her mouth was driving him mad, but no! He didn’t want this to be over too quickly either 

“Oh fuck.” he hissed between gritted teeth, panting as he used all of his (famously limited) willpower to keep his hips still. “Hold me back.”

“Mmm?” came the sound from Bambi, whose lips were still wrapped around his cock.

“Fuck!” he cried as the hum sent another jolt of pleasure through him. “Hold my hips against the wall.”

Bambi slid her wonderfully manicured hands up his thighs to rest on his hip bones, pushing him firmly against the wall and holding him there. 

“Oh yessssss...fuck, that’s….that’s gooood.” he moaned, enjoying the feeling of being pinned at the hips. She was stronger than she looked, he thought, ever so slightly impressed. Roland’s breath slowed slightly, and he felt a little of his control returning. He tugged at Bambi’s hair again to move her mouth up and back down his cock. He let his head fall back against the wall as she moaned around him, luxuriating in the feeling of fucking his problems away. He soon began to drive her head further down around him, and her moans were punctuated with the sounds of gasps and gagging as he felt the head of his cock slide into her throat again and again.

Roland’s limbs were beginning to shake and he could feel the pressure building in his groin. Keen that this shouldn’t be over too quickly however, he yanked Bambi’s mouth off himself again. Her face was ruined, her makeup smeared by spit and her eyes running from the deepthroating. However, she grinned at him, and Blum was satisfied that she was still having a good time. He held out his hand and pulled her to her feet.

“I think I’d like a little change of pace…” he said 

“Oh?”

“Why don’t you, let’s say...take the reins for a while?”

Bambi cocked an eyebrow at him, her eyes lighting up, and in a moment her whole demeanour had changed. 

“On your knees, Roland. Don’t make me tell you twice.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tables are turned, and Roland gets as good as he gives (and then some)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for this. Lockdown made me do it.

Roland grinned and dropped immediately to his knees at Bambi’s feet, his eyes about level with her navel. He leaned back on his heels and looked up into her face. As he had done about ten minutes before, she grabbed a fistful of his curls and pulled his head roughly back. He let out a small grunt of pain but gritted his teeth and huffed through it. He was determined not to make this too easy for her (where would the fun be in that?).

“Wipe that smirk off your face Roland. You need to be taught some respect.”

“You’ll have your work cut out for you with that.” he gasped as she redoubled her grip on his hair. Suddenly, her free hand came up and smacked him across the face. He cried out in pain and surprise.

“I didn’t say you could talk. You need to learn how to control that mouth.”

Roland thought about giving a witty reply about the amount of practice he had at controlling his mouth, but his cheek was burning and his scalp aching so he thought better of it and bit his tongue instead.

“That’s more like it. Pick up your belt.” she commanded, releasing his hair with a little push away.

Roland hesitated for a moment, not wanting to give her more efficient ways to inflict pain, before he reached to the side and picked his discarded belt off the floor, then returned to his position kneeling at Bambi’s feet. She held out a hand and, with a thrill of both apprehension and anticipation, he placed the belt into it. 

“There now, that wasn’t too hard, was it?” She folded the belt in half as he had earlier, and placed it under his chin, again tilting his head back so he was looking up into her face.

Roland was still near enough fully clothed except for his still saliva-wet and aching cock hanging out over the waistband of his boxers. His shirt was semi-untucked, his trousers wrinkled and wet around the crotch with Bambi’s spit. Even though he was still so buttoned up, he felt naked and exposed as he looked into her eyes.

“Do you like being a slut, Roland? Having someone tell you what to do?”

Roland kept silent, the belt resting under his jaw serving as a good deterrent. 

“Get up.”

Roland got slowly to his feet, keeping his eyes on hers as he did. When he was on his feet, she took hold of his tie and yanked him roughly by it over to the bed. 

“Hey, that’s chinese silk!” he protested as she pushed him onto the bed, earning himself another slap to the face on the opposite cheek.

“I said you needed to learn to be quiet, Roland. If you speak without being invited to one more time, you will regret it.”

Roland scowled and rubbed his cheek, but he couldn’t deny that he was painfully turned on by Bambi’s whole domme routine. 

“Take your clothes off.”

Roland immediately wriggled out of his trousers, boxers and double breasted jacket, tossing them haphazardly across the room. He went to do the same with his checked waistcoat,

“Wait.”

His hands stilled.

“Give me the waistcoat.”

Roland raised his eyebrows but kept his silence as he handed over the waistcoat, which Bambi immediately put on. 

“And the tie.”

He unknotted his tie and handed it over as well. Then he pulled his still buttoned shirt over his head and it joined the rest of his clothes on the floor. 

“Turn around. Put your hands behind your back” 

Roland did as she said.

Bambi used his very expensive tie to fasten his wrists tightly together behind his back, then pushed him suddenly without a warning, so that he fell clumsily onto the bed, face first. She took his hips and, with surprising ease, pulled him sharply backwards so that he was bent over the side of the bed. His cock had dragged deliciously on the mattress as she pulled him, and he ground his hips into the bed to try and get some more of that friction, earning himself a hard smack across his buttocks.

“Now Roland, what am I going to have to do to teach you some patience?”

Roland growled and buried his face in the bed in frustration. He was shivering with arousal and his face was flushed. 

“Spread your legs”

Roland did his best to comply, given his limited capacity to move at the moment. Bambi stroked his hips, thighs and buttocks softly.

“Such a lovely soft ass. What a shame I’m going to have to ruin it.”

Roland shuddered in anticipation. He wasn’t sure exactly what ‘ruining his ass’ was going to entail but he was fairly sure it was going to be interesting. He heard Bambi’s walking around behind him and wondered what she was doing. His curiosity was quickly answered, as he felt a cold blunt pressure on his entrance, which quickly gave way as he was filled with a fairly chunky buttplug, and he heard the rattle of (presumably) a bottle of lube hitting the floor.. Bambi pushed the plug as far as the flared base would allow, so that it just barely grazed his prostate, and his hips jerked violently.

“Oh fuck yessss.”

That earned him another hard smack on the buttocks as Bambi released the buttplug so it returned to not quite touching him where he needed it. He groaned loudly and tried to grind his hips into the bed again.

“Roland you really need to learn to follow instructions. First, you need to learn to keep quiet.”

He heard her footsteps again behind him, and she appeared in front of him with his discarded shirt in her hand.

“Open up”, she said, balling the shirt up before stuffing his mouth with it. “If you need a break, raise your right foot. If you need to stop, it’s the left foot. Nod if you understand.”

Roland nodded, a little fear showing in his eyes, but excitement curling in his stomach.

Bambi smiled at him, breaking character for a moment, before she walked back around the bed and he could no longer see what she was doing. He felt almost painfully vulnerable with his legs spread and his ass plugged, and he felt that familiar mixture of fear and excitement bubbling up inside him.

“I’m going to have to punish you for not following instructions, and for trying to come without permission. You brought this on yourself, Roland.”

And with that she brought the belt down hard across his buttocks. He cried out through the makeshift gag as he felt the bruise blossoming across his tender flesh.

Again she brought the belt down, this time across the backs of his thighs. Again he cried out. Again and again she struck him, until Roland had lost count, could only think of the burning pain and the ache of his arousal, still desperate to be touched. Finally, she stopped. He realised with a jolt of shame that his cheeks were wet with tears. Bambi reappeared and gently removed the shirt from his mouth.

“Well done Roland...” she purred, as he gasped his relief. She stroked his head gently. “Anything to say?”

Roland didn’t know whether he was allowed to talk yet, so he decided to play it safe and stay silent, merely looking into her eyes as he tried to stabilise his breathing.

“Ah, so you can control yourself. With the right motivation. Good.”

Bambi got back up and again Roland had no idea what she was going to do. He felt her fingers gently stroking his aching skin, then her tongue running gently along the lines where the belt had (presumably) marked him. She used her tongue to soothe the aches, and he suddenly felt such an overwhelming relief and security that the tears began to flow in earnest, and he shook violently. She licked his marks until his breathing returned to normal, the shaking had passed and the tears stopped. She came back round to his face. 

“Do you want to keep going?” she asked, not unkindly.

“Yeah, I’m good Bambi.” he said, slightly hoarsely.

“Alright.” He watched her switch back into domme mode and slink behind him again. "You've done well, Roland." she purred, running her hands along his hips and the small of his back. "I think it's time I got some thanks for your training. Silently." She added, as if there could be any doubt after what had just happened. She untied the tie from around his wrists and said "Up.". He rose to his feet, wincing and massaging his wrists as he did, but he had hardly turned around when he found himself being shoved back down so that he fell roughly onto his back. His tender arse and thighs protested but Roland held his silence.

"Lie back and put your hands together above your head." Bambi commanded, and Roland obeyed with minimal complaint. She re-tied his wrists (he was definitely going to have marks tomorrow) and attached his bound arms to the under-mattress restraints he had set up on his bed (one of his better investments). His hard-on had flagged a little while he was recovering from the beating, so Bambi took him in hand, and slowly and with a loose, lazy fist, stroked him back to full length until he was huffing and grunting desperately. His hips were bucking up into her hand, then pushing down into the bed, looking for some more friction from either Bambi or the buttplug, as his body begged for a release that was painfully close, but just out of reach

“I thought you had learned some patience Roland? Do you need a refresher?”

With a herculean effort, he stilled his hips, sucking air in roughly through his clenched teeth. Bambi ran her fingers through the hair on his chest, making him shiver slightly. “That’s more like it, Roland.” she murmured. “I wonder how long you could keep this up?”

Roland really didn’t like the sound of that. His cock was leaking pre-come onto his stomach, and every nerve in his body was wound tight. He felt certain that if she didn’t let him come soon he would lose his mind, or maybe burst into flame right here on the bed. He growled his frustration and strained at the tie on his wrists.

“Now now Roland, a gentleman always lets a lady come first.” she teased. He huffed out a laugh at the idea of being called a gentleman. “I think I want to come riding your face.” she said abruptly, moving to straddle his chest. She leaned above him to loosen the tie so his hands were freed again. He immediately moved them to grip her hips, digging his fingers into the flesh hard, hoping that she would have finger-shaped bruises the next day. “As hot as it is to see you tied up, safety first. You need a break, tap my leg 3 times. Okay?” He nodded eagerly, growling again. This was Roland’s area of expertise, he felt sure he could earn a bit of upper hand with his talented mouth. 

Bambi moved up so she was hovering over Roland’s face. She curled one hand through his thick curls, and braced the other against the headboard, then lowered herself onto his face. He met her eagerly with his mouth, enjoying the slight, animalistic musk of her. He pleasured her enthusiastically, revelling in the way her wetness soaked into his beard as he licked and sucked with well-practised skill. With every sound he managed to tease out of her, a jolt of fresh arousal ran through his neglected cock. 

Soon she was panting and moaning, and Roland could feel little spasms in her thighs. He ramped up his action, swirling his tongue hard around her swollen clitoris. Bambi came with a cry, riding him through her orgasm, and he found himself growling along with excitement. Finally she slowed, breathing heavily, and manoeuvred carefully back off him. His beard was wet and held her taste beautifully, and he licked his lips as he panted, savouring it while she recovered her breath. Once she had, she moved his hands back above his head and re-fastened them, eliciting a little huff of frustration from Roland.

“You’re doing so well Blum. Only a little longer, I promise.” she said, ghosting her fingertips along his cock, swirling her thumb around the head spreading the bead of pre-come that had formed there. He made a sound that could only be described as a whine and shuddered deeply. 

“Please.” he hissed, without a thought.

“What did you just say?”

“I said please Bambi, please let me come!”

Bambi merely laughed. “Maybe you’re not as quick a learner as I thought!”. She rose from the bed and went to the end table, where she picked up a small remote control Roland hadn’t spotted earlier. With the press of a button, his hips bucked upwards as the buttplug began to vibrate. The sensation was incredible, his pleasure shooting up a notch, but with the buttplug being just too short to reach his prostate it wasn’t going to be quite enough for him to come. He made a sound probably best represented as “Hngh” as he fought against the tie again.

“Back soon!” Bambi said cheerfully, tossing the control onto the bed before going into the en-suite bathroom. As soon as she was out of the room, Roland let out a string of “ohshitfuckfuckfuckshit” under his breath. He had thought “back soon” meant she had gone to grab some new implement of torture from the bathroom, but instead he heard the shower start running. She was really going to take a shower? Now? And leave him like this?! It was like every nerve in his body was alight; he felt the sheets under him damp with sweat. Tugging at the tie, he fought to free himself so he could reach the remote control, but the knots were too secure. He let out a cry of frustration and could have sworn he heard laughter from the other side of the door, but no relief came.

How long had it been now? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Years, surely. His body was crying out for release, it was inevitable that his mouth was going to catch back up.

“Bambi please! Fuck I can’t take it anymore.” 

He heard the shower stop running. He took in ragged, desperate breaths as he waited what felt like an age for her to reappear. Eventually the door opened and she walked out, still wet from the shower, but no longer technically entirely naked. Around her hips she wore a harness which held a pretty girthy strap-on. First, she picked up the remote control, and turned off the buttplug. Then, she walked across the room and picked up his discarded belt and the bottle of lube from the floor.

“Oh shit.” he hissed, throwing his head back on the bed. He had a pretty good idea what was coming next. Bambi returned to him and untied his wrists again. 

“Get on all fours, Roland.” 

He got shakily into position, supporting himself on his elbows and knees with his ass in the air. She gently took the base of the buttplug and gave it one last push so that it grazed his prostate again, earning another “Fuck!” before sliding it out. Roland groaned at the feeling of emptiness, though he knew it was only temporary. Yet again, Bambi grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back. Then, stretching over him, she ran the belt around his neck and through the buckle, like a leash. She pulled experimentally on the long end and Roland felt the belt tighten around his neck, making it hard to breathe. He felt the familiar flash of fear mixed with pleasure that this particular game always gave him. After a few seconds she released the pressure and the belt loosened, letting the air back in with a gasp.

“Raise a hand if you can’t speak but you need a break, ok?” She said, her domme mask slipping ever so slightly. He knew she still found doing this with the belt scary, but she had never once pushed him too far and he trusted her.

“Got it. Just hurry up and fuck me, please!” 

The end of the strap-on pushed at his open entrance, and soon Bambi was sliding in, finally giving him the stimulation he needed. He was so sensitive and over-stimulated by now that he knew he wouldn’t last long. 

Once she was buried to the hilt, she pulled the belt tight again. Again, she waited a few seconds before relieving the pressure, and Roland felt his breath return in a rush that made his head spin like magic. As he paid back his oxygen debt, she began to thrust, slowly at first but gathering speed. Her skin slapped obscenely on his still-tender thighs and every drag of the strap-on against his prostate made him feel like he would surely disintegrate any second. The next time she tightened and released the belt, she reached around his hips to firmly stroke his aching cock, and he was finally, gloriously, coming. The world around him dimmed a little as he cried out incoherently. His limbs gave out underneath him and he collapsed on the bed into the damp mess of his own sweat and semen.

Bambi got up and padded to the bathroom, coming back a few moments later without the strap-on, but with a glass of water (which she placed on the end table) and a damp cloth. He felt like his bones had all been turned to liquid, so she had to help him get cleaned up a little. She made to remove the belt from around his neck, but he stopped her, saying he’d rather leave it on, though he did allow her to loosen it a little. As the high began to fade, Roland noticed that his whole body was aching. His arse and thighs in particular were protesting their rough treatment. 

“Bambi, do me a favour?”

“Hmmm?” 

“Bring me the pills in the breast pocket of my jacket.”

She did as he asked, returning quickly with the pills and offering the glass of water.

“Thanks, but I won’t be needing that. You don’t take these with water.”


End file.
